I'm Finally Free
by UltaAnimeFangurl2004
Summary: I couldn't take it anymore. My energy shot out all at once. It was sadness, greif and guilt but mostly anger.


UAF2004: I'm sooo board and I'm on a writers block on my other stories. Well Disclaimer and then one-shot!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome's POV [=][=][=][=][=]  
  
I sat in a log cabin in the woods. It was raining outside with thunder sounds every now and then. Perfect. It matched my mood for today. Actually this is how I've been feeling ever since that incident happened.  
  
I was alone...nobody cared for me, nobody to care for. Sango...Miroku...Shippo...Kirara...Inuyasha...everything just vanished just like that. The reason...me. It was my fault that their dead now.  
  
You wanna know how it all happened? How could I, innocent Higurashi Kagome kill my friends? Well take a seat and I'll tell you the whole story.  
  
Flashback [=][=][=][=][=]  
  
"Inuyasha Kagura is right behind you!" I called out. Inuyasha jumped up avoiding Kagura's wind attack and slashing her with tetsaiga. Inuyasha and Miroku were trying to attack Naraku but didn't do so well because of the poison air surrounding him.  
  
Me and Shippo were sitting in the back ordered by Inuyasha. I felt so useless just standing there cowardly. Kirara died protecting us from one of Naraku's attack and all was left was her smaller body with many cuts and a puddle of blood surrounding him.  
  
I felt guilty not being able to help Kirara. 'If only I was stronger.' I thought. Sango blocked each of Kohaku's attacks until Kohaku ran up to Sango and poked her chest with his sickle.  
  
Sango fell on her knees holding on to her chest then fell down dead. Kohaku suddenly had feeling in his eyes and he looked at Sango crying. "Sango...I'm sorry...it's my fault your dead." sobbed out Kohaku slowly grabbing his sickle from Sango's chest and aimed it on his forehead.  
  
"Kohaku no!" I yelled out running towards him but Kohaku already stabbed his forehead with his sickle. "I'm sorry Sango." I heard Kohaku mutter before turning into a pile of dust and flew away.  
  
I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to. Sango, my older sister was dead and now her little brother that I promised would be alive again. I fell on my knees crying beside Sango's dead and bloody body.  
  
"No Sango!" yelled Miroku blocking one of Naraku's tentacles. Shippo laid his head on Sango's neck crying uncontrollably. I was also cried but silently laying my head in my knees, 'Sango...no.'  
  
"You bastered you'll pay for doing such a thing!" yelled Miroku with tears in his eyes. He jumped up to Naraku's head and prepared to hit him with his staff but his wind tunnel started to glow.  
  
"No not now! I must go Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo! I hope you live!" yelled Miroku and ran away as far away as possible. "Miroku where are you going?!" yelled Inuyasha fighting Naraku.  
  
"Inuyasha Miroku's wind tunnel is sucking him in!" I yelled now crying even more. In the back there was a large circle of light and then disappeared. That was probably Miroku's wind tunnel sucking him in.  
  
"Miroku!" cried out Shippo now lifting up from Sango's dead body. I now watched Inuyasha with many wounds all over his body and he was bleeding badly.  
  
Inuyasha now off his limit kneeled down on the ground breathing real loud that I could hear him. Naraku took this chance to attack Inuyasha with one of his tentacles but Shippo ran in front of Inuyasha just in time.  
  
"Shippo!" I yelled. I ran after him but Shippo just had to run faster then me. Inuyasha got back up slowly but was attacked by Naraku's tentacle straight into the heart.  
  
"No!" I yelled. I couldn't take it anymore. All at once my emotions came out. They were sadness, grief and guilt but mostly anger. Blue energy surround me. Naraku started to back away by my energy.  
  
"W-what is this?!" asked Naraku now with fear in his eyes. "Naraku...you will pay!" I yelled making a bow and arrow appear with my miko energy. I aimed to towards Naraku's heart and shot the arrow.  
  
Direct hit. Naraku now was on the ground being purified and disappeared slowly leaving the jewel shards that he had. I took the shards and put it with the rest of the shards.  
  
Now the jewel was whole. "I'm sorry that I couldn't help you guys." I whispered and jumped into the well.  
  
End of flashback [=][=][=][=][=]  
  
So you think Naraku was the one that killed them? Well I couldn't protect them and I always thought that was why they were dead. If I could have helped they could have lived.  
  
But no I had to be a weak and pathetic girl. Now this is my life. I'm a loner. It's as if I don't exist. Who knows maybe I don't exist. Someone opened the door and it was a young couple.  
  
They walked in with a person showing them the cabin. "The last owner said she didn't want the cabin anymore so I thought maybe you would like it." said the person showing them the cabin.  
  
"Do you know where's the closet?" asked the wife. The guider showed them to the closet and opened it. The wife screamed and hid behind her husband. The guider had a surprised look on but grabbed the phone, "Officer we just found a dead girl in a log cabin. It looks like she committed suicide because there's a letter she wrote right beside her. It says I'm finally free."  
  
I smiled and saw my friends in a portal motioning me to come with them. "I'm finally free." I whispered before going into the portal. I smiled and felt happy once again.  
  
END  
  
UAF2004: Did you like? It's sort of those stories like sad begging happy ending thing. Well review and tell me what you think! Also check out my other fics if you haven't! Later! 


End file.
